Precious
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: As vampires things like this didn't happen for them very often, but he knew that without a doubt that this was one of the best moments of his entire existence - Carlisle gets in trouble with Esme when he and their daughter come back from the river all mucked up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So, just a cute little Carlisle/Esme one-shot. Hope you like it. *_***

Precious

Carlisle carried Anna up the steps of the back porch and walked into the house. He kicked off his mucked up shoes and just left them lying in front of the back door on the linoleum floor. Anna had lost her wellington's somewhere down at the river. The both of them were laughing hysterically, and he knew that Esme was going to kill the both of them – well him more so than Anna.

Anna was only three years old and had her mother completely wrapped around her finger. Of course, he couldn't deny that he was wrapped around her finger also. He smirked as he shook his head slightly. The truth of the matter was they had been wrapped around her finger the day they had seen the first scan of her.

Both he and Esme had been grateful when Anna's biological parents had given them scan pictures from each scan and a DVD of her heartbeat. Hearing his little girl's heartbeat had been indescribable, and after three hundred and sixty-five years of life there hadn't been much that had left him speechless, but that had. He sometimes wished that both he and his wife could have witnessed it first hand, but it had been a closed adoption. They had received pictures and updates throughout the pregnancy, though, from their caseworker.

While he and Esme had missed the joy of being able to have children themselves, like the first scan, the first time they would get to hear the heartbeat, the first kick… They had still been able to experience some of that joy through the scan pictures and the knowledge that at the end of it all they would have a healthy baby.

So, he would gladly take on the wrath of Esme because moments like this were just too precious to waste.

"You mucky, daddy," Anna pointed out, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He grinned at the toddler perched on his hip. She was absolutely soaking wet and mucked up from head-to-toe, and he wasn't far from it either. "I know, just wait till, mommy sees us."

Anna gasped a little, putting her little mucky hands over her mouth. "We gots'ta shh," she whispered, telling him in her own way that they had to be quiet.

"I don't think that's going to work," he muttered as he began walking further into the kitchen, his golden orbs scanning the room for Esme. He listened out for her, and silently prayed that she wasn't home, so he could get himself and Anna cleaned up before she saw them. He let out a breath of relief when he didn't hear anyone moving around their large house.

Thankful for that fact, he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Today he had learned a valuable lesson when it came to three year olds. Never, ever take them within walking distance of a river!

The next time he took her for a walk in the forest, he would have to stay away from the cold, streaming water.

When Anna had seen it, she had let out a squeal of delight. She had wanted to try and catch a frog for the pond in their backyard, and of course he had given in to her on the condition that they had to go back home and get a net. Anna had told him that she hadn't needed a net and instead she had turned around and had run for the river. She had jumped in before he had been able to stop her, getting absolutely soaking wet. All she had done was giggle and splash around.

Carlisle hadn't been mad at her, though. How could he have been? He had loved seeing her so happy. Those moments were precious to him.

He had soon joined her, not caring that his feet and probably the rest of his of his clothes had probably been going to get wet. The both of them had started splashing one another, he being gentle in his movements of splashing water at his little girl. They had had a lot of fun. He had pushed the doctor part of him aside and had just been daddy.

The trek back through the forest had been the thing that had gotten them so mucky in the first place.

Anna brought him from his thoughts when she spoke. "We half'ta bing, mommy down to the river. It was reawy fun." She was still giddy. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Carlisle laughed. "Your mother is going to kill me for letting you get so dirty. Especially after you had a bath this morning," he said as he reached the top of the stairs and headed for his and Esme's bedroom. When he reached their room, he opened the door, still speaking to Anna. "Maybe we can get you cleaned up before-" He stopped mid-sentence when he stepped into the room.

Esme was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, her golden eyes surveying them. He frowned a little, wondering why he hadn't heard her moving about, unless she had been waiting all this time. If his heart had have been beating, it probably would have burst out of his chest.

Anna giggled. "Busted," she spoke with such innocence.

Carlisle shut the room door and looked at his daughter. "I think so," he gave her a smile.

"Oh, I know so!" Esme exclaimed, stepping forward. "What happened to you two? How did you get so dirty?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Carlisle sighed slightly. Esme didn't get annoyed easily. He was definitely in for it. "She just had a bath this morning, Carlisle!" She stated sharply.

"We twied to catch a fwog, mommy," Anna giggled, breaking through the slight tense moment. Her voice still contained excitement.

"Oh really?" Esme arched a slender eyebrow.

Carlisle looked to his daughter, grinning. He gave her a wink. "How about… we give mommy a hug?" He gave his beloved a sly smile as he set Anna down on the ground.

Esme's eyes went wide. "No, keep away from me. You're too dirty," she said as she began backing up.

"I don't think we can do that. What do you think, Anna?" He laughed when she shook her head.

Both of them ran for Esme. Laughing, she went running around their rather large room as they chased her. Giggling, she hopped up on their bed. Standing in the middle of the bed, she crossed her arms and grinned. "You can't get me," she taunted. "You're both too dirty, and you'll just dirty the bed," she teased a little too smugly. Esme smug? That was different. She turned to Anna who was standing at the other side of the bed. "You wouldn't mess up your, mommy's bed would you, Anna?"

Carlisle watched as Anna's brow furrowed. She seemed to be contemplating for a moment, but then she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes holding nothing but mischief. He chuckled a little when Esme rolled her eyes.

He hopped up onto the bed, and Esme looked at him with a shocked expression. She started moving backwards, trying to get away from him. The bed creaked slightly under her movements. She looked towards where Anna was standing on the floor, and he knew that she would be able to easily get by her, but of course she was playing along to make her daughter happy. He knew that she loved Anna and she would do anything for her.

Swiftly, he moved forward and captured the woman he loved more than life itself, his soul mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, her feet coming off of the soft mattress a little. "I got her," he laughed.

"Ahh… no… You're gonna get me all dirty," she laughed hysterically.

"That's the point, my love." He kissed her cheek before gently collapsing down onto the bed. He kept his arms wrapped around her and held onto her tightly, so she couldn't get away.

The both of them watched in amusement as Anna climbed up onto the trunk at the end of their bed and up onto the mattress. She crawled up the bed and lay on top of Esme while giggling. She wriggled about, getting Esme's clothes dirty. Esme wrapped her arms around their little girl and laughed when she placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I wuv you, mommy." Giving her a beaming smile, she gave her a hug and rested her head in the crook of her mother's neck.

Carlisle was always surprised at the fact that Anna never seemed to mind their cold skin. Usually though, if they were holding her they would wrap a blanket around her to help keep her warm.

Esme ran her hand gently up and down Anna's little back. "I love you, too sweetheart," she placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Do you catch your frog?" She asked curiously, sifting her fingers through Anna's brown ringlets. Anna shook her head 'no.'

"We couldn't find one," he explained as he propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at his wife who was smiling happily. He loved her smile. It was so beautiful. Every time he saw Esme holding their daughter, he could swear that his non-beating heart would actually flutter. It was a strange sensation, but one he loved nonetheless.

Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck. He got to be with the woman he loved more than life itself and they had a beautiful little girl. She wasn't theirs biologically, but that didn't matter to them. She was still the most important thing to them.

There was no doubt that they loved their other 'children' dearly, but Anna was special. They would get to watch her grow from a baby to a young woman, and each day that passed they would hold close to their hearts.

Coming out of his thoughts, he leaned down and gave Esme a gentle kiss. When he pulled back she was smiling. "What was that for?" She gave him a dazed smile.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife… other than I love her?" He gave her a beaming smile.

"I love you, too, Carlisle," she gave him a quick peck.

Smiling, he looked down to Anna who was starting to drift off.

As vampires things like this didn't happen for them very often, but he knew that without a doubt that this was one of the best moments of his entire existence.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
